


Too Much Heat

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Flint is normally used to the heat, but a burning fever turns out to be catastrophic for him.
Relationships: Ouba | Flint/Shikimi | Shauntal
Kudos: 3





	Too Much Heat

A fiery battle against one of his best pals on a mountain side. Flint always loved a good battle, especially against Siebold to counter his type weakness. Today, he was certainly feeling the heat in more ways than one.

"Alright, Fire Blast!" Flint commanded. Infernape let out a Fire Blast at Siebold's Clawitzer, knocking it out. The duo returned their Pokemon. Will and Grimsley were watching on the sidelines.

"Good match." The duo high fived, the Siebold noticed something was wrong with Flint. He was sweating and looked a bit pale. "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I feel fine. A little sweaty, though." Flint wiped the sweat off of his forehead. There was a tiny bit of croakiness in his voice as well. It wasn't obvious, but it was there.

"Come on, I know a lovely place near a river to do some more training. It's getting crowded up here." Will started to walk down the mountain. The others walked behind. About halfway down, Flint slowed down. His vision started to get a bit blurry and he felt a bit light headed. The others noticed.

"Hey Flint, are you alright?" Grimsley asked.

"I don't feel so good now..." Flint muttered. He toppled to the side a little before collapsing completely.

"Flint?! FLINT?! ARE YOU OK?!" Siebold knelt by his side. It was the last thing he heard before falling unconscious.

After a few hours, he finally woke up in a bed. A light above him was really bright, so he covered his eyes.

"Guys, he's up!" He heard a female voice. It was Cynthia, who was right next to him. His pals then ran into the room.

"Flint, how do you feel?" Will instantly asked him. Flint sat up slowly and felt a sudden cold breeze. He looked at himself. He was stripped to his underwear. He wanted to ask who did it, but his throat was so sore, he could barely speak.

"Bad throat...can't speak..." He managed to croak out before going into a coughing fit. Cynthia ran out, then came back in with a big bottle of water, placing it on the bedside table.

"Here, it might help your throat." Cynthia sat down on the chair next to the bed. Flint gulped down some of the bottle before putting it back.

"Thanks..." His voice got a bit better from the water. He coughed again. Nurse Joy then walked into the room.

"Hello there." She simply greeted the group.

"How bad is it?" Cynthia wanted an answer. Nurse Joy took out a thermometer and stuck it in Flint's mouth for a few seconds before pulling it out again.

"41.6, which is way too high and borderline life threatening." She answered. The group looked at each other in worry, then all looked at Flint.

"I didn't feel too bad this morning, although I've been sweating more than usual and had a general cough or two, but I didn't feel this bad until right before I passed out." Flint explained the situation from his point of view. "Also, who took off my clothes?"

"Shauntal. She insisted she did it. I know why." Grimsley smirked, answering Flint's question. Flint blushed at the answer.

"I don't mind. I probably would be raging mad if it was anyone else, even Volkner. I love her, you see." He awkwardly chuckled, then had some more of his water.

"Due to your extreme fever, you'll be on bedrest until your temperature drops to 37.5 or 38. Now, lie down, I'll get you a flannel." Nurse Joy walked out as Flint obeyed, lying down. He was in no state to argue. Nurse Joy came back with the flannel and placed it directly on his forehead. It was wet and freezing cold, which made him flinch.

"It's really cold..." He complained.

"It's meant to be. It'll cool you down a lot quicker and you should be back to normal in a few days." Nurse Joy explained. "I suggest the rest of you leave him alone for now. Any excess body heat could harm him more." She ordered the others to leave. They walked out, minus Siebold, who was hesitating. "Please may you leave?" She asked with a demanding tone. Siebold looked at Flint.

"I'll bring you the three courses throughout the day." He sighed. Flint had never seen so much worry in Siebold's face before. He could even see he was scared.

"Aww, cheer up, I'll be fine." Flint grinned enthusiastically. Siebold gave a weak smile, then was pushed out by Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot risk more than one person in the space with him. There's a table right next to the door. Here." Nurse Joy handed Siebold a dinner tray. "Put them on there and settle it down on the table."

"Thanks..." Siebold looked at Flint, then walked away.

Two hours passed. Flint got some dinner. Even though he was very sick, he still enjoyed it. He didn't feel sick in the stomach, so it didn't affect his appetite. He had something else on his mind, though. Nurse Joy walked out of the infirmary storage room on the far left side of the room.

"Hey Nurse, can I go to the bathroom?" He asked before she walked out of the infirmary. She turned to face him.

"There's one right there." She pointed to a blue door on the far right side of the room. "Have you been waiting for permission this whole time?" Flint nodded in response. "Well, you can go whenever you need to, you just can't leave the infirmary. Don't worry, there's a shower, bathtub and sink in there as well. It's basically like a home bathroom." She explained before walking out. Flint rested the flannel on a mini tray he was given and walked into the bathroom.

He came out half an hour later after having a shower as well with a towel around his waist. Sitting in the chair next to his bed was the one face he didn't want to see. Shauntal. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey..." He simply greeted her and sat down with his towel being the only thing covering him up. "I don't want you seeing me like this..."

"Why?" Shauntal asked, confused.

"I don't want you to worry too much...especially if I don't get any better..."

"You will get better. I believe you can get better." Shauntal tried to grab his hand but he pulled away. She put her hand on his forehead and retracted it straight afterwards. "Arceus, you're boiling up like a volcano!"

"I know..." Flint simply answered back as Nurse Joy walked in. She immediately noticed Shauntal.

"I'm sorry, Flint isn't in the current state to get visitors. Any excess body heat can make him worse." She explained. Shauntal got up.

"How bad is it?" She asked. Nurse Joy looked at Flint, who shook his head violently. Nurse Joy didn't take it into account.

"Last recording was 41.6. Borderline life threatening." She confessed to her. Shauntal stood in silence, eyes wide with shock. She didn't know how to react. She looked at the ground and slowly walked out. The duo could hear quiet sobbing outside of the door. Grimsley ran up to the door.

"Gee, thanks, you made her cry." He scolded the duo, then crouched down to reassure Shauntal.

"I didn't want her to know..." Flint was starting to get angry.

"I didn't know it would get this bad..."

"Well consider others beforehand!" Flint huffed and lied down before putting the flannel back on his head.

A week and a half went by. Nurse Joy walked back into the infirmary.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Great!" Flint answered immediately. Nurse Joy got a thermometer and stuck it in Flint's mouth for a few seconds before pulling it out. She smiled at the result.

"37.8, which means you're back to normal. Get dressed and you can leave." As soon as Nurse Joy finished, Flimt grabbed his clothes and darted into the bathroom. He came out mere minutes later and practically kicked down the infirmary door, shocking nearly everyone in the Pokemon Centre.

"FLINT!" Shauntal dashed up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, I'm back!" He announced. Siebold, Will, Grimsley and Cynthia ran up to him and joined in to the hug. Flint started to feel light headed again. "Ugh...on second thought, maybe not..." He collapsed again.

"Flint?! FLINT?!" Shauntal and Siebold knelt next to him and tried to walke him up. Shauntal then got up, shaking.

"Boo!" Flint suddenly sat up, nearly bumping into Siebold, who got up and let out a high pitched shriek. He panted for a few seconds and started to become out of breath, he took out his inhaler and had a puff of it before sighing and putting it away.

"For goodness sake Flint, you set off my asthma!" He scolded the Fire trainer as he got up.

"Sorry." He chuckled awkwardly as he apologised. "Now, I'm STARVING!"

"I'll get lunch ready then!" Siebold walked to the kitchen as the others went to the dining hall.


End file.
